Hypnotized Manuscript
This is the manuscript from "Chiefy and the Hypnohead" from Scenes 2 and 3: SCENE 2: HYPNOHEAD: You are getting veeeerrry sleepy...veeeerrry, veeeerrry sleepy... LOVER BOY: Hey, doesn't anyone hear anyone TALKING? ﻿'HYP:' Veeeerrry, veeeerrry sleepy... BOWL CUT: Who is that? HYP: Veeeerrry, veeeerrry sleepy... BIG NOSE: Ohhh... HYP: Veeeerrry, veeeerrry sleepy...veeeerrry, veeeerrry-WHOA! (The Hypnohead gets knocked off by Kurt.) KURT: Sleepy...I commaaand you to siiiing "He's Sooo Heeeeaaavyy" at the toooop of your luuuungs... (The Beatles sing, sleepily, "He's So Heavy".) CHIEFY: WHAT IN THE WORLD???!!! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED??!! (He looks at Kurt in rage.) CHIEFY: YOU! You're that crazy showtune-singing head from the last time! Your name is...um...KURT! That's it! KURT! You...have...rosy cheeks... (Chiefy is becoming hypnotized.) Veeeerrry rooosy cheeeeks... KURT: I commaaand you to shaaaake your butt at Maaax and the caaaaameraaaa... SCENE 3: (Chiefy shakes his butt at the camera.) MAX: Uhh...what are you doing? (Chiefy shakes his butt at Max.) MAX: Um...Your Blueness? CHIEFY: Ohhh, Maxipoo...you are the love of my life. MAX: What? CHIEFY: You see, Maxipoo...IIIIIII'M in a time of JOOOOOYY...and yellow waaaarms me up, but yellow is not as waaaarmiing as yoooouu... MAX: But, Your Blueness...you're supposed to love BLUE. CHIEFY: No, Maxipoo. Blue is SAAAAD and COOOOLLD and FULL of deeeesssppaaaaaiirr, but YELLOW is JOOOOOYFUULL...I don't really like BLUE all that much... MAX: But, Your Blueness! CHIEFY: Maxipoo, yellow is joyful AND warming, but what better way to warm me up than the muuuuusiiic...of the joyful...Beatles? MAX: Your Blueness, you DON'T LIKE the Beatles! CHIEFY: YES, Maxipoo, I doooo...yeeesss...I veeeerrry much dooooo, but not as much as I love YOOOOUU... (Chiefy kisses Max.) MAX: Ugh! Your Blueness! (Max looks back at the stage to find that the Beatles are asleep and that Kurt is leaving.) Oh, no...um...sir, SIR! (Max slaps Chiefy on the face to get some sense into him.) CHIEFY: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT???!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT, MAX?! MAX: Well, Your Blueness...I think you were hypnotized. CHIEFY: By my OWN Hypnohead? How did THAT happen? MAX: No...by Kurt. CHIEFY: KURT??!! That DASTERDELY, DASTERDELY, showtune-singing head?!! But what did he make me do? MAX: Well, I don't know what he MADE you do, but...whatever he told you to do, it made you act like you were...drunk. CHIEFY: WHAT? That's odd. Tell me more. Come on, come on. MAX: Well...you shook your butt at me... CHIEFY: Why would I ever do that? MAX: ...and then, you said that you loved yellow... CHIEFY: WHAT?! MAX: ...and that you didn't like blue... CHIEFY: WHAT in the WORLD? MAX: ...and then, you said...um... CHIEFY: Said WHAT? MAX: ...that you loved...the...uhh... CHIEFY: Loved the WHAT? MAX: ...Beatles. CHIEFY: WHAAAAATT???!!!! WHY WOULD I SAY THAT?! I HATE them...and I HATE yellow...but I LOVE blue. MAX: And you also kissed me and said that I was the love of your life. CHIEFY: What?! I didn't mean any of that. Well, I'm going to get REVENGE! ALL RIGHT, KURT! THE JIG IS UP! THE JIG IS- MAX: Your Blueness, Kurt left. CHIEFY: Considering that the Beatles are asleep...I guess my plan has failed again. MAX: Don't be sad. You're bound to get it right next time. CHIEFY: You REALLY think so? MAX: Yes. CHIEFY: Hmmm...maybe I was PARTIALLY right about you being the love of my life. (Max started scooting away from Chiefy.) MAX: Umm...I'm going to go now... CHIEFY: Wait, Max! I won't kiss you. MAX: Good. CHIEFY: And I only meant PARTIALLY. THE END Category:Manuscripts